Somthing Bad
by Cantfindmyipod
Summary: Rose and Scorpius sneak out one night and things go from bad to worse.  Rose is diffrent and know one can say why.  Only three people know and all of their names end in Malfoy. Includes very vauge dialouge that will make sense as time goes on.
1. Chapter 1

"Wanna do something bad?" Scorpius asked his girlfriend, Rose during a potions class where they were always partners.

"Define bad" she asked him, never once taking her eyes off of the potion she was brewing.

"Sneaking out for a moonlight walk" he said, smiling at her.

"No" she said, with less than a second of thought.

"Why not" Scorpius whined "we never do anything fun!" Rose shook her head.

"I won`t break the rules for something that stupid" she told him. He looked defeated, but that lasted five seconds before he got an idea and a smirk curled onto his lips.

"Fine" he said, sighing "Lucy said she`d be interested anyway." At the mention of her cousin and best friend`s name, Rose looked up.

"Lucy said she wanted to walk with you?" she asked, a mix of anger and fear on her face. Scorpius nodded, still smirking.

"She said she would love to" he added.

"Love to?" Rose squeaked.

"And we can hold hands like this" he continued, picking up Rose`s hand "and cuddle" he rested his head on her shoulder "and kiss." Scorpius leaned in and kissed Rose on the cheek.

"Alright" she said, exasperated "I`ll go." Scorpius looked a little too satisfied at the end of class as he walked back to his dormitory.


	2. Chapter 2

When the sun set and the moon was up, Rose carefully exited the Gryffindor common room. Her quiet feet skillfully ran, making no noise. She stopped right outside the great hall, meeting Scorpius.

"You came" he said happily.

"Of course I came" she said taking his hand and leading him towards the front door "now come on before we get caught." She had an unusually strong grip, causing Scorpius to let out a little yelp. Once they were outside, Rose softened her grip on Scorpius` hand.

"Isn`t this nice?" Scorpius asked, eyeing Rose affectionately.

"Yeah" she said stiffly "but we should really go back, we`re getting awfully close to the forbidden forest." She nodded her head towards it`s dark tree line, her ginger hair hanging off of her head so elegantly.

"Don`t be scared" He said, a soft smile grazing his lips "I`m here." Rose`s tense shoulders fell slightly as she let herself be led farther away from the castle. "Here we are" he said, stopping when the two were at the edge of the castle grounds.

"It is nice" she said, sounding only half sure of it.

"Not as nice as you" Scorpius said, leaning in to kiss her. During this time of distraction, someone who had been concealed in the shadows attacked; leaving Rose unconscious on the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

"Help" Scorpius yelled as he carried the unconscious form of his girlfriend into the castle "somebody, help!" Scorpius fell to his knees in utter shock and disbelief, still cradling Rose in his arms. She looked very weak, worse than when she had had the flu last year. Scorpius gently pushed a strand of Rose`s red hair out of her pale face. He held his breath as the tears came hard and fast. He buried his head in her shoulder and shuddered. He was barley aware of someone taking Rose from his arms, but was soon forced to stand and walked towards the hospital wing.


	4. Chapter 4

"Scorpius Malfoy!"

Scorpius sat bolt upright in his chair beside Rose`s bed. He turned his head to look at the door of the hospital wing, to stare right at Rose`s parents. Her father, who had just yelled his name, looked ready to strangle him. Her mother, on the other hand, just stared at Rose, pale faced and worried.

"Yes sir" he stuttered, looking at his face, that was red with anger.

"Can you tell me what the hell happened?" he yelled, taking a step towards Scorpius, who quickly got to his feet and mirrored with a step back.

"I went for a walk with Rose last night" he said quickly "and someone attacked her from inside the forbidden forest, so I brought her here."

"Who attacked her?" he yelled. Scorpius took another step back.

"I-I" he started, being interrupted by Rose`s dad.

"Who attacked her?" he screamed, raising his voice even louder than before.

"Ron!" his wife snapped, stepping forward and peeling her eyes off of Rose and looking at him "he doesn't know." But he continued to stare at Scorpius angrily.

"Yes he does" he said, quietly and slowly "he`s just a good liar." Scorpius sat down in his chair, fixing his gaze on Rose, studying her up and down. It hurt him deeply that even his girlfriend`s dad suspected him.

Not that it was wrongly so.


	5. Chapter 5

Though there was much commotion outside her head, it was no comparison to what was happening to Rose. On the outside she lay perfectly still, but that was an insult as to what she was battling.

"_Rose" _an eerie voice echoed off the walls of her head _"Rose, you must stay asleep until the curse is done." _Curse, what curse? Rose didn't want to stay asleep, she wanted to wake up and tell her parents and her boy friend that she was alright. But hearing voices in her head, was she really alright?

"_Rose" _another voice, this one sounding like her mother and not echoing at all, said very seriously and clearly _"Rose, you mustn't listen. You must wake up. We need you."_

"_Mom, I`m ok"_ Rose wanted to say, but couldn't move her mouth in order to do so. Rose figuratively sighed in defeat. She stopped fighting and slowly, the voice of her mother began to fade away leaving the eerie voice, who`s demands just got bigger and bigger.

But if her own head was telling her to do something, could it really be that bad?


	6. Chapter 6

Scorpius gave a start as he felt a sturdy hand clap him on the shoulder. He had been half asleep with a book in his hand, sitting at a table in the library as he finished up his potions essay. Turning around, Scorpius was surprised to see his father standing behind him, a winning smile on his face.

"How did you get in here?" Scorpius snapped quickly, jumping up from his seat. He looked around, his head whipping from side to side, to see if anyone else was in the library and we relieved to find that he was alone.

"What," Mr. Malfoy began, as he walked around to place a hand on his son`s shoulder "are you not happy to see your dad?" Scorpius quickly shrugged off his father.

"You said you weren't going to hurt her." Scorpius said quietly as his temper boiled up inside him, ignoring his father completely. Mr. Malfoy was quiet for a moment, his smile fading slighting, before he took a deep breath and plastered it on again.

"And I didn't." He said, nodding to himself in a satisfied way.

"She won`t wake up!" Scorpius yelled, sending the chair in front of him flying as he kicked it across the room in a fit of absolute rage. Again his father said nothing for a moment.

"If what you want is for her to wake up," he began, looking at his son distastefully "it can be arranged. But your grandfather wouldn't be pleased that you're mingling with mudbloods and blood traitors." At this he began to turn away, his robs flapping behind him.

"I don't care what Grandpa thinks of me." Scorpius muttered angrily under his breath as his father swept past him and out of the library. As he reached the door, he looked back at his son.

"You do know that her mother is a mudblood," he added, pausing for a moment before leaving for Malfoy Manor once again "right?" Scorpius grabbed one of his potions books and hurled it at the door just as his father vanished around the corner. Plopping himself on the floor sadly, Scorpius put his head in his hands.


End file.
